LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Characters' Blown Away
characters who are Blown away by a strong force. *NOTE: Do Not Put ANY R Rated Movies, Okay??? brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9285.jpg|Mordu launches into the Ground (Brave (© 2012)) chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7762.jpg|Chicken Little, Buck Cluck and Kirby about to hit on the Wall (Chicken Little (© 2005)) Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3634.jpg|Bo slides on the Ground by Bryan the Beachmaker (Happy Feet Two (© 2011)) Zeta_&_Nazboo_flying.png|Zeta & Nazboo flies away from the Wind (Shimmer and Shine (© 2015– ) hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7169.jpg|Verushka Van Vine fells on the Ground (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (© 2011)) captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg|Poopypants crashed on the Controllers (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (© 2017)) Stairfalls_Mavis.png|Mavis falls on the Stairs (Hotel Transylvania: TV Series (© 2017– )) Valiant-animationscreencaps.com-5524.jpg|Cufflingk and Underlingk fells into the Ground (Valiant (© 2005)) overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-2002.jpg|Heather and Ozzie flies on the food (Over the Hedge (© 2006)) sliding in the City.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman Dick Grayson/Robin Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Alfred falls on the Building (The Lego Batman Movie (© 2017) hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-770.jpg|Japeth fallen down on the Forest by Wolf W. Wolf (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (© 2011)) Alone_at_Sea_102.png|Lapis Lazuli flies over the boat & caught something big (Steven Universe (© 2013- )) Screenshot_20190120-141112.png|Anna Sackville-Bagg slides on the Ground (The Little Vampire 3D (© 2017)) Casper-movie-screencaps.com-8948.jpg|Paul "Dibs" Plutzker flees on the window (Casper (© 1995)) moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10069.jpg|Moana flies on the Water (Moana (© 2016)) Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-380.jpg|Zuba slides on the Ground (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (© 2008)) Bo_Peep_Billy_Goat_And_Gruff_Falling.png|Bo Peep, Billy, Goat And Gruff falls into The Floor (Toy Story 4 (© 2019)) Bandicam_2018-08-24_12-04-40-189.jpg|Bratty Kid crashed on the supermarket (The Loud House (© 2016)) Oscar_Death.png|Rookery slides on the Car (The Little Vampire 3D (© 2017)) Bart_fell_back_on_the_wall_and_say_TESTING!.png|Bart Simpson falling backwards on the wall (The Simpsons (© 1989- )) Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8337.jpg|Pigeon Toady launches into the Helicopter (Storks (© 2016)) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-1675.jpg|Duke and The Gazelles slides on the Ground (The Wild (© 2006)) nextgen-animationscreencaps.com-6262.jpg|Ani launching on the Ground by Greenwood (Next Gen (© 2018)) mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-4708.jpg|Mr. Peabody and Sherman fell on the Anubis' mouth (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (© 2014)) minions-disneyscreencaps.com-6817.jpg|Frabice launching on the Ground by Scarlet Overkill launching (Minions (© 2015)) stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-679.jpg|Stuart Little flies on the Ball (Stuart Little 2 (© 2002)) Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg|Alpha, Beta and Wolves falls on the Cliff (Storks (© 2016)) Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2169.jpg|The Giant Squid falling down and Crushed (Finding Dory (© 2016) avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13958.jpg|Cull Obsidian flies and being blown up (Avengers: Infinity War (© 2018)) Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5281.jpg|Victor Quartermaine Flies in the car and being thrown by Wallace (The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (© 2005)) happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4047.jpg|Mumble and Leopard Seal falls and slides on the Ice (Happy Feet (© 2006)) captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-7258.jpg|Captain Underpants flies on Turbo Toilet 2000's roar (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (© 2017)) hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7659.jpg|Gretel flies on the City by Red Puckett (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (© 2011)) flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-1003.jpg|Roddy fallen down on the Lost (Flushed Away (© 2006)) Greg_falling.png|Greg Universe falling down on the ground from Peridot's pushing (Steven Universe (© 2013- )) Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|Thunderclap falls on water by Arlo (The Good Dinosaur (© 2015)) Russ_Cargill's_Defeat.jpg|Russ Cargill fells on the Ground by Maggie (The Simpsons Movie (© 2007)) legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10042.jpg|Soren fell on The Rock (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (© 2010) Pingis Death.png|Animal Control Guy launches into the Wall by Mr. Feng and the Rats (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (© 2017)) Linnah Defeat.png|Lord Nooth fells on the Ground (Early Man (© 2018)) Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8895.jpg|Bela slides on the Ball (Hotel Transylvania 2 (© 2015)) lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7869.jpg|Unikitty fells on the Table (The Lego Movie (© 2014)) hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-7708.jpg|Twitchy, Nicky Flippers, Chief Grizzly and Police Animals crashing on the Policecars (Hoodwinked! (© 2005)) All_I_Want_Christmas_Is_You_2017_Screenshot_1142.jpg|Little Mariah slides on the Ice (All I Want for Christmas Is You (© 2017)) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8938.jpg|Blag falls on Ground by Samson (The Wild (© 2006)) Kopponen falling to his doom.png|Kopponen Fallen down in the Death (Tad, the Lost Explorer (© 2012)) brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg|Kenai slides on the Ground (Brother Bear (© 2003)) hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-2064.jpg|Red Puckett and Japeth flies on the sky (Hoodwinked! (© 2005)) Moriarty falling down.jpg|Moriarty fallen down on the Museum by Sherlock (Sherlock Gnomes (© 2018)) Spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-12506.jpg|Green Goblin slides on the Ground (Spider-Man (© 2002)) Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|Sheriff Not-A-Robot and his cowboybots falling on a canyon screaming (The Lego Movie (© 2014)) Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_0820.jpg|Bodi riding on the Streets (Rock Dog (© 2016/2017)) Fender_death.png|GO-4 falled down in the Ground by Captain B. McCrea (WALL·E (© 2008)) ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-2003.jpg|Louis slides on the Ice (Ice Age: Continental Drift (© 2012)) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6885.jpg|Samson fallen down on the Tree by Kazar (The Wild (© 2006)) Monster_House_Screenshot_1970.jpg|Constance Nebbercracker fells on the Ground (Monster House (© 2006)) IMG_20181019_135448.jpg|Joaquin Crashing in The Statue by Chakal (The Book of Life (© 2014)) Screenshot_20180828-144305.png|Akiko Glitter got deleted by Alex and falls to the dumpster (The Emoji Movie (© 2017)) mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-8283.jpg|Police Officers, Patty, Paul and Ms. Grunion slides in the Police Car (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (© 2014)) nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7179.jpg|Jack Skellington And Zero falls down in the City (The Nightmare Before Christmas (© 1993)) barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3437.jpg|Ben and Coyotes blasted on by Dag (Barnyard (© 2006)) Mandy Moxy Uglydog Lucky Bat Ox and Wages Slides.png|Moxy, Mandy, Uglydog, Lucky Bat, Ox, and Wage Slides Into The Floor by The Baby (UglyDolls (© 2019)) Dr. Nefarious' death.jpg|Dr. Nefarious falls down on the Electricity by Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank (© 2016)) Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg|Margalo falls into the Car (Stuart Little 2 (© 2002)) Bandicam_2019-02-17_20-53-04-410.jpg|Clyde McBride falls into a Ramp (The Loud House (© 2016)) Bandicam_2019-02-17_20-53-12-299.jpg|Lincoln Loud falls into a ramp (The Loud House (© 2016)) IMG_20190103_185428.jpg|Harry and Marv falls on the Ground (Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (© 1992)) overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-7127.jpg|Tiger flies of the Ground by Dwayne LaFontant (Over the Hedge (© 2006)) charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory-disneyscreencaps.com-5439.jpg|Augustus Gloop falls on the Chocolate (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (© 2005)) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.jpg|Manny Sid and Diego slides on the Ice (Ice Age (© 2002)) Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Gasket throws and Burned the Death (Robots (© 2005)) IMG_20190103_185244.jpg|Erik Killmonger falls on the Water (Black Panther (© 2018)) Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-8883.jpg|Mighty Eagle slides on the table (The Angry Birds Movie (© 2016)) Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-4624.jpg|Toothless tumbles around the Sandy Hills (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (© 2019)) hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-5200.jpg|Zorra launched on the Ground by Dolph (Chicken Little (© 2005)) Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|Nyx slides on the Ground (Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (© 2014)) Blaga_death.png|Doogal flies on the Ground (The Magic Roundabout (© 2005)) legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10042.jpg|Soren fell on The Rock (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (© 2010)) hop-disneyscreencaps.com-9682.jpg|E.B. hitting on the Ground (Hop (© 2011)) hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-3229.jpg|Jimmy Ten Strings and Giant fallen down in the City (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (© 2011)) Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-10678.jpg|Voyd launches into the Ground by Violet (Incredibles 2 (© 2018)) Up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Muntz fells on the House Russell, Dug and Kevin of Death (Up (© 2009)) Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12178.jpg|Evelyn Deavor gets sucked on a plane by Elastigirl (Incredibles 2 (© 2018)) Smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-9123.jpg|Policemen launches into The Wall by Meeche (Smallfoot (© 2018)) griseldafall.png|Principal Griselda falls on the Floor (Winx Club: The Secret of The Lost Kingdom (© 2007)) nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7733.jpg|Cardinal flies on the Cat House (The Nut Job (© 2014)) June Bailey Falls Down.png|June Bailey falls into The Trees (Wonder Park (© 2019)) Movu_death.png|King Skeleton fallen down in the Cave by Doogal (The Magic Roundabout (© 2005)) storks-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.jpg|Nate Gardner flies in the Room (Storks (© 2016)) home-disneyscreencaps.com-7708.jpg|Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs slides in the Ground (Home (© 2015)) bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg|Penny Forrester falls down into the Ground (Bolt (© 2008)) igor-disneyscreencaps.com-9006.jpg|Dr. Schadenfreude falled down on the Bot by Evazbr>(Igor (© 2008)) Screenshot_20180803-152052.png|Bo being kicked By The Hunter (The Star (© 2017)) Strangemagic-animationscreencaps.com-10031.jpg|Roland falls on the Ground by Marianne (Strange Magic (© 2015)) bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10226.jpg|Agent launches into the Ground (Bolt (© 2008)) Olaf_Falls_Down.jpeg|Olaf fallen down in the Ground by Marshmallow (Frozen (© 2013)) IMG_20181019_135434.jpg|Maria Posada launches into the Ground by Manolo (The Book of Life (© 2014)) meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6505.jpg|Cousin Laszlo, Carl, Cousin Tallulah and Grandpa Bud flies in the Ground by Tiny (Meet the Robinsons (© 2007)) ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-8755.jpg|Skinner slides on the Scooter (Ratatouille (© 2007)) up-disneyscreencaps.com-9383.jpg|Russell fallen down in the Ground (Up (© 2009)) Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-2882.jpg|Wonderbot got kicked out By Ratchet (Robots (© 2005)) ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-8373.jpg|Spamley launches into the Glass by Double Dan (Ralph Breaks the Internet (© 2018)) 9-disneyscreencaps.com-4265.jpg|9 falls on the roof (9 (© 2009)) Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9258.jpg|Helga fells on the ground By Rouke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire (© 2001)) bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-5585.jpg|Bolt, Mittens and Rhino flying in The Train (Bolt (© 2008)) Shimmer,_Shine_&_Leah_sliding.png|Shimmer, Shine & Leah slides on the floor (Shimmer and Shine (© 2015– )) Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-1637.jpg|Chicken Little flies on a window (Chicken Little (© 2005)) hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-5774.jpg|Mad Hog launches into the Ground by Twitchy (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (© 2011)) Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-6161.jpg|Zarina fells on the water from the Screaming by James (The Pirate Fairy (© 2014)) Category:Character Galleries Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Scenes